


Multiple voices

by That_1_Name



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetic, Sad times ahead, Sonnet, Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet written where each stanza represents a different relationship told in 4 lines.  The drunk couple, the doubtful lover, the aggressive action, and the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple voices

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sonnet for class as the sonnet is composed of four stanzas, three of them being composed of four lines and the last one being made of two. I thought "Could I make each stanza about a relationship?" and my inner english nerd said CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! So here is the result. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.

Geoff/Gavin

Do we fit together like a clock?

No, so shut up and get over here!

Do you think I’m the right key to your lock?

Is that code for sex cause if so I’ll need another beer.

 

Ryan/Ray

Have I told you I’ve been sad lately?

What are these sad thoughts about?

About how, maybe, you might not love me mainly.

Hmm, let me help chase those thoughts out.

 

Jack/Michael

Will you stop yelling at the tree?

Not till I get that bitch bird that crapped on my plate!

Just let it go . . . set that bird free!

The things I could do to you bird if I only hadn’t ate.

 

All

Separate voices mixed together in a way that the sounds blend

Who would have thought that one day it could end?

 


End file.
